The Blue Ribbon Road
by Lady Ashley
Summary: Love is amazing when you have it, but heart breaking when you don't. Love makes you do stupid things, that is true. Yet, isn't that how you tell it is true love? Spades had a feared pirate who is in love with the daughter of a rich noble. Both of them are willing to show how true their love is, but there is always a price attached to it.


_The Blue Ribbon Road_

There was once a famous pirate that ran through the lands and waters of Spades. He was a man to fear. A man to behold. No one has ever caught the famous and mighty Arthur Kirkland.

People loved the man, he took from the rich and gave it to the poor. Very few people dared to look him in the eye, some said his eyes showed endless forests of emeralds. Some said his look was sharp enough to kill.

Jack Yao's men were always foiled by him. Mercenaries demanded that they do something about the thief that took their most precious goods. No one was safe from him.

Whether you were on land or sea, the pirate would find a way to take your fortune.  
The lower class cheered him on while everyone else searched for a way to find the man.

The pirate had very few friends, but there was one person he loved.  
A beautiful young girl. She was the daughter of a rich noble.  
Her eyes were the color of the endless skies, her smile rivaled the brightness of the sun, her hair rivaled all of the gold in the King's Treasury.  
She was the ultimate treasure in the Pirate's eyes, and he would fight through hell just for her.

The moon was full that night, a soft breeze came across the valley. The road a winding blue ribbon. All he did was ride to the home of the rich landlord, he came to kiss his beloved goodnight.

His long blood red captain coat flowed behind him, it had beautiful gold trims. He had stolen the coat from the Captain of the Royal Guard in Hearts, only the finest for him. He had a silk shirt, it ruffled up at his chin. A golden chain with an emerald sat around his neck, resting on the silk ruffles. A green slash wrapped around his waist. His saber and pistol sat there ready to use at any second. The breeches were made of expensive Diamond fabric, made just for him. The pirate's leather boots went to his upper thigh. Then the final piece was his hat, it was a Diamond cocked hat that had a large feather coming out from the top.

His green eyes looked around, he wanted to make it to his love before he was noticed.

The moon lit the way, so there was need for a lantern. He smiled as he looked up at the large home, a pleased look on his face. He gently tapped the whip on the seal of the window, he hoped she would hear.

He then whistled a beautiful tune, he knew this would get her attention. Soon he saw the room light up, and his treasure walked to the window.

The window opened and he saw the beautiful smile. He saw his sunshine.

"Amelia, I have returned my love." He stood up on his horse, so he was that much closer to her.

"Arthur.. Missed you.. And you're late!" She said as she leaned down to meet his eyes. Her hand held out to the outlaw.

All he could do was smile at her as he gently grabbed her hand, he made sure he took off his gloves to feel her soft skin. "I am sorry love, I couldn't risk being caught. You know that."

"Of course I do Art! It is just… You know. I want to come with you!" She whispered a yell at him.

A sigh escaped the pirate, they had this conversation more than once. "It is too dangerous, and you know… I can't stand losing you."

Amelia pouted at the man who stood upon the horse, "And yet you go out and play this dangerous game every day Art! Do you know how I feel when you return to me late?"

He could only shake his head, he was the one who threw himself into danger while she waited and waited for his return.

"Well I have always come back for you my love, haven't I? When I finally find a new land, I'll steal you away we can go and live there together," A smile graced his face as he gently rubbed her hand.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take you too long Artie!" She leaned down as far as she could without falling out the window.

Arthur then leaned forward ever so slightly and pressed as kiss upon her soft and pink lips. Their kiss could only last a moment, she pulled away almost as soon as it happened.

Little did either of them know about the cook who had came to check on the young noble. Francis Bonnefoy, the cook of the home had tried many times to court the Noble's daughter. Now he saw why he was unable, her heart belonged to that filth of a man.  
He was a tall man in stature, short blonde hair, a little stub on his chin. Everyone knew he was a wonderful cook. The thing was that he was easily blinded by love. He found a way to end up loving the Nobles bright and very beautiful daughter. He listened in, all he wanted was a chance with the jewel of Spades.

"I have a prize I must get my love, but I will return by moonlight. I will go to hell and back for you my love," The pirate said to the fair lady, before kissing her cheek.

"Of course Art, you just have to return to me in one piece, alright?" She smiled at him again before kissing his forehead. "Goodbye Arthur. I expect you to come back with the ring you promised me… And thank you for making the people happy, they need that hope especially with the King and Queen missing."

"Anything for your smile Amelia, I bid you farewell!" He smiled as he sat back on his horse and rode off into the night once again. He waved at her before he rode off into the distance.

Amelia stayed there at the window, watching him leave. A smile stayed on her face. She couldn't wait to see her beloved Arthur once again, but all she could do was wait. The noble closed the window, blew out the candle, and went to bed. She had got her goodnight kiss.

Neither of them knew about the cook who was getting a horse ready to get to Ace. Going to tell the Jack where the dreaded Arthur Kirkland would be.

It was early morning in which he left the nice home, he rode quickly to the capital. He did not waste a single second. He did not want to waste time if it meant for the safety of the young Noble. Who knew what the pirate would do to her? Her love should belong to someone else who would not hurt her, like himself.  
At first the guards refused to let him in, that was until he said he had information about the Pirate. He told them everything. He told them about how the pirate would return to the Noble Amelia Jones at nightfall. He never knew what he had just set up.

The sun was setting as Jack Yao's men came to the the home of the Jones. The Lord wasn't able to do anything against the soldiers in blue. What horrified the Lord and Mistress was when they went for their young daughter, but they could not speak out due to fear of what they would do.

Unlike her parents she fought back like her life depended on it, to say she was strong was an understatement. She was able to throw a man several feet just by pushing him. It caused fear in the blue coats, but then they took out their muskets, which made the female freeze in her place.

Amelia Jones did not struggle as a rope was tied around her, she was forced to sit in a chair placed in front of a window… As if she was waiting. Once she figured out what they were doing she tried to escape the bonds. A musket was quickly pointed to her back, making her freeze once again.

"Should we hold her at gunpoint?" A Blue coat asked after he placed a drunken kiss upon her face.

"Just do it like this."

They moved around, finding a place to put the musket, it aimed at her. A few wrong moves would lead into a bang. One move would pull a string and that string would pull the trigger aimed at her heart.

One lone candle lit the room for the her outline to be seen.

The night had fallen, and he had come for her by moonlight.

Kirkland followed that winding blue road to the Rich Noble's home. He had a promise to keep and a ring in his pocket. He would've come even if hell stood in the way.

She heard the sound of the horse. A gasp left her. One look out the window and she could see his outline upon the winding blue ribbon road.  
One window lit. She knew this well. One window with light, the rest lit with looming death.  
She couldn't scream to warm him. She couldn't do anything to warn him.  
Here she stood.  
All she could hear in her mind was the steps of the horse that trotted closer and closer to have their fate sealed.

Who would she be if she allowed that fate to the love of her life? The hero of the Spadian people? To the only person who would stand up to the monarchy?

Each moment she debated the closer he got. The more she knew what to do.

Amelia Jones did not know if it was blood or sweat that she felt as she moved her hand through the ropes.  
It hurt. Yet, it would be worth it in the end. At least she hoped.

Her finger touch the smooth trigger of the gun, one look at the pirate, and she pushed the trigger.

The sound shattered the moonlight.

The pirate heard and ran down the blue ribbon road.  
Much like the shattered moonlight was her shattered heart that laid in bits upon the wall.

It wasn't till morning when Arthur Kirkland heard the fate of Amelia Jones.

" _Did you hear about last night? We were so close in finding Kirkland!"_

" _Yes of course. What went wrong?"_

" _The girl shot herself! Then he ran away! We were so close!"_

He was blinded with rage.  
By gods he was going to make them pay.  
He didn't care anymore.  
Why should he?  
They took something he could never steal back.

He stormed out of that bar, anger clear in his posture.

Upon the horse he road down the once blue ribbon road, sabber held high. There was no doubt it was him with his battle cry.  
Those who stayed at the home aimed and fired upon the engaged pirate.

His green eyes showed tears streaming down as he road. His beloved died for him. He be damned if he didn't give the same.

His steed fell first, a shot going into it. Arthur jumped off and ran, all of his anger and fury taking over his actions.  
He ran with anger of a madman upon the road.

He was shot down like a rabid mutt.

He fell to the ground, the pirate laid in a pool of his own blood.  
The lace shirt turned a crimson red, matching the color of the liquid leaking from his mouth.

There he laid dead upon the once blue ribbon road.

Some said their love was so strong you could still hear the walking of the horse to the Noble man's home. You could hear the sweet tune the pirate would whistle. You'd hear the opening of a window. You'd hear their words of love. You could only hear this when the road matched a blue ribbon, when the moon was full, and a pleasant breeze came across the valley. Only then you could understand the extent of their love.

" _Then look for me by moonlight,  
_ _Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way." - The Highwayman._

 **A/N: Well. Thank you for actually reading to the end of my story. I kept this down here so I didn't spoil too many things before you actually get to the story.**

 **This is based on the poem** _ **The**_ _**Highwayman by**_ **Alfred Noyes. Arthur being the Highwayman, Amelia being Bess, and Francis being Tim.**

 **I do not own the poem or Hetalia (Does that even need to be said?). When I read this, I needed to write the tragic story of Amelia and Arthur.**

 **I am sure there are many typos in this, I've looked over it several times, but there is that chance I've missed a few.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, and the moral that everyone dies. Have a lovely day.**

 _ **Lady Ashley**_


End file.
